thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Great Calling (chapter one)
Synopsis In The Lion King II, Kiara and Kovu teamed up in an adventure of love and acceptance to reunite a fractured pride...but what if I was inserted into the fray..she may never have met him..but instead would have gone down a different path..this is the tale..of me in the Pridelands... Story Blinding light.. That's all I, oh wait, nevermind, it dimmed. I had woken up to aching limbs and it did not feel comfortable..no different from my bed, but I hated it nontheless. As I got up, I quickly fell down on my back and looked at my body, as I had noticed I had fallen when standing on two li- Fur..paws..a tuft of mane..oh my. Ah, now who am I? Well, i'm Connor Emery, a writer of several things, but now that that's out of the way, time to go see where i'm at. I quickly jumped when I heard a voice inside of..my head. Ah, you woke. Hello there, Connor. Who the hell? I asked the voice, who chuckled. I am Mohatu, dear boy, and I have brought you here to the Pridelands. Wait a minute.. I realized before seeing Pride Rock, Like..THE Pridelands? Indee- Wait a minute, Mohatu, ''I cut him off, ''First off, how exactly am I here and for what exact purpose? To complete tasks for you, my friend. Who do you think I am, Stardust Balance?! I yelled before I heard roaring from the distance and sighed, Whatever, let's just get to this. As I walked across the Pridelands, I was thinking of different names to have as to blend in with society while realizing how short I am..wait a minute..i'm supposed to be five foot, eleven inches! You are young, so I made you a cub Eh, fair enoug- Kiara! I heard a voice say as...King Simba was lecturing his daughter, Kiara..okay, what is this? Your first thing is to help the princess accept her title, but such a task will take many months. Wait, has she met Kovu? Your involvement will prevent such a thing from happening, sadly. So my involvement in the story will forever dictate what happens in this young lady's life.. I looked at Kiara with a concerned face, but it hardened. Well, if it gets me home, I guess I have no choice. I walked towards the scene as Simba nuzzled his daughter and left her on a rock..which would, theoretically, put her in danger. Greetings, Princess Kiara. I said to the female cub, who looked at me. Who are you? Kiara asked and I chuckled, I've never seen you before. I am Shujaa, '' I replied, instantly liking the name I gave myself, ''And i'm a cub from a faraway land who wants to have a home here. Well, do you want to see if Daddy can help? Kiara asked and I felt that a light bulb just came out of my head. OF COURSE! Simba can help! The entire pride can! If you feel that is how you will accomplish this, then that is fine. I quickly got out of my trance when I noticed that I was accidentally staring at Kiara, who raised an eyebrow. Oh, uh, sure. I said, I would love King Simba to help out. And..here we are...we're at Pride Rock and my legs are killing me from the walking, but Kiara looked extremely glad for some reason. Maybe because you're the only other cub here, Connor Wait, what? Only other cub in he-..what about Kion? Or Tiifu? Or Zuri? I transported you to a time before those cubs were even thought of. Oh..well, crap. Well, if i'm fifteen and am in the body of a cub, how old is Kiara? When it comes down to human years, she's fourteen Only a year older than she is..huh. Ah yes, here comes Simba and Nala..OH MY GOD, I'M ACTUALLY MEETING THEM! H-Hello sir. I stuttered...out of shock more than fear, H-How are you? I am fine, '' Simba replied, ''What brings you here? Well, I-'' ''He wants to have a home for himself! Kiara shouted while I dug into my left ear with a claw. ..In a more detailed way, I wanna have a home in order to learn the ways of the pridelands in order to complete my goals. I said before Simba narrowed his eyes. Goals? Simba asked, Are you one of Zira's cubs? No, of course not! I said, waving my paws in front of me, I am simply a cub without a home and I need a place to stay. Simba looked at me in doubt, but Nala stepped up and whispered Simba.. to him, causing him to sigh. Okay..you can stay. Simba said before Kiara hugged me, causing me to blush a bit. Well, at least someone's enthusiastic. Besides, Kiara needs someone to be friends with. Simba then told me, And I hope you are the one she gets. Oh, i'm sure it's already heading that way. I chuckled as Kiara was nuzzling up against me, thankful to have another cub in the pride, Let's just hope I can keep her happy. I was already getting excited over this..to hang out with SIMBA'S PRIDE..oh, this will be interesting alright. Okay, make her happy..uh..how to do that? Maybe try taking her to Big Springs, Connor Mohatu, you yourself said everything that existed after this year doesn't right now, so big springs isn't an option. Then try talking to her Wha-...I mean, I guess, but I- Suddenly, her expression changed from happiness to sadness, causing my eyes to widen out of surprise. Kiara? I asked and Kiara looked back and hugged me again. I had always lived without friends..no other cub in the family..always alone..thank you for coming into my life. Kiara replied and I smiled, then hugged back. Hey, I gotta make someone happy, right? I ask and Kiara smiled. No matter what age, I guess. She replied, then had a face of happiness again, which caused me to smile, Hey! How about I take you to Rafiki! Uh..okay. I replied, then she literally grabbed me by the tail with her teeth and pulled me with her, despite my groans of pain. Well, this is just great. Sitting in the middle of the tree of life with Rafiki and Kiara. Do not let your desire to make others feel great distract you from getting home, Connor. I'll obey your orders when i'm ready to. Anyway, I was rubbing my tail as Rafiki walked around me with his stick, Kiara standing in the distance observing. You are a strange one, Shujaa, Rafiki said said before a gust of winds and leaves brushed past Rafiki, What? Me and Kiara looked at each other and blinked, then looked back at Rafiki You are not from here, yes..not from this WORLD Rafiki said and I went pale...he already found ou- The Great Kings of the past have the power to see through other worlds, Connor Wait a minute.. Kiara breathed, You mean he's not actually a li-'' ''No. I said, cutting her off as she looked at me, I'm not. Kiara's eyes widened and her mouth went agape as Rafiki walked up to me and smiled. At the site of the wise baboon, I cleared my throat. Rafiki, I have a request. I said to the baboon, who cackled. What do you want Rafiki to do? He asked me and I sighed. I want to keep this between only the three of us. I said, then noticed Kiara was speechless and in shock, Kiara? U-Uh… Eh, she'll recover from it You are certain? Yep. Category:Fanfiction Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:A Great Calling Category:A Great Calling (Season 1) Category:Episodes